Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.4\overline{42} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1442.4242...\\ 10x &= 14.4242...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 1428}$ ${x = \dfrac{1428}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{238}{165}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{73}{165}}$